


Cave Sweet Cave

by WelpThisIsMyLifeNow



Series: Art Trades, Commissions, and One-Shots [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU hopping, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Art Trade, Birdtale, F/M, Gaster (Bittybones), One Shot, Papyrus (Beasttale) - Freeform, Sans (Beasttale) - Freeform, Sans (Birdtale) - Freeform, Sans (Bittybones) - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow
Summary: Your mysterious device breaks down in the middle of AU-hopping, and you find yourself in an...especially different kind of world.An art trade forAddicted2TheFicfor their amazing Fanart!Inspired byAre you Mocking me, Bird?andLost in Translation, both by the amazingLady_Arkytior_of_Dunans. I highly, highly suggest you check out both of their works!In particular, I would suggest reading "Are you Mocking me, bird?" first to get an understanding for the premise, if you haven't before!





	Cave Sweet Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addicted2TheFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2TheFic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are you Mocking me, Bird?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886800) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 
  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316746) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 



_Well, shit._

You were having a record-settling bad day, the kind where you knew you must have accidentally pissed off some eldritch god or disguised witch to put a curse on you. You mentally recounted your top-singles list of shitty events to your day: Your AU-hopping device had malfunctioned mid-jump, knocking you into some odd, nightmarish universe that seemed to have neither cell service or wifi, you were caught in the middle of a torrential storm that was soaking you to your core, you were pretty sure you had a fever, and—worst of all—you had lost your bitty traveling companions. _Maybe that annoying dog I refused to give Allan to cursed me,_ your mind prompted dryly, your bitter sarcasm doing little to help brighten your mood. _But that’s not even my fault! He’s not a chew toy!_

You currently had your jacket raised above your head as you trudged through a dense wooded area, the flimsy material the best umbrella you could come up with as you attempted to protect your satchel of sketches. The darkness was slowly creeping around you, the foliage quickly descending from fairy tale to horror-movie setting. As you quickened your pace, your feet stung in your hiking boots, now soaked through from the initial ~~lake~~ puddle you’d landed in. _What a fun, idyllic adventure this is_.

Your muttered scorn ceased as you spotted a cave opening, peering out from under sharp crags in the mountainside. Your eyes narrowed at it suspiciously.

_The possibility of something murdering me if I go in there is like, 100 percent, right?_

You looked down at your bag, the normally sturdy material looking dangerously soaked-through. You knew this was a bad idea, but… You sighed, giving in as you turned toward the entrance. _At least if I die whatever kills me will get a new appreciation for art._

You headed inside, the darkness absolute. Now with shelter, you dug your cell phone out of the depths of your bag, using the screen to illuminate the cavern. The weak lighting got swallowed by the depth of blackness just a few feet away from you, but it at least let you know you weren’t in split-second reach of death. You took a confident step forward-

-and immediately tripped, falling flat on your face.

The first thing you realized as you hit ground was that it wasn’t half as painful as you predicted—because the ground was… fuzzy? Examining it more closely, you realized you were laying on a dull-colored rug. _Cave Sweet Cave_ , it read in country-kitchen style cursive. You were, to say the least, confused.

Shining your light downward to your foot, you discovered the second bizarrely out-of-place thing about the cave: you had tripped on some kind of electrical wire. _I’ve seen some really weird universes, but none in which non-sentient cougars or bears have wiring hook ups._ You carefully untangled your foot and stood, searching the walls methodically with your light—before finding what you were looking for. You flipped a small switch, and sure enough, lights flickered on.

If it weren’t for the solid rock wall surrounding the frame, you would have felt just like you were standing on the porch to a normal house (perhaps a quaint log cabin?). It looked like whoever had built the structure had custom-cut every log to fit flush against the cavern wall, piecing together a solid structure, complete with framed windows and a homey front door. You took a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship. _So I’m in some sort of house hunter: cave addition AU? Cool, cool._

You noticed a small, delicately carved bench sitting to the side of the front door. You wondered if they caught glimpses of sunrises or sunsets from it out of the cave mouth, or if this universe had a version of old men yelling “get off of my lawn” ( _Get off my rock? No, that just sounds weird_ ). You plopped yourself down on the bench, taking the opportunity to removing your sketchpad from your bag, doing  
your best to splay out the damp pages so they could dry off. It seemed like they’d be wrinkled, but not ruined.

Now feeling the smallest bit of relief and safety, a wave of exhaustion hit you, your adrenaline fully drained. You leaned back against the bench, your fever giving you a slight chill as you closed your eyes. Taking a deep breath, you could feel the tendrils of sleep begin to grasp at you. You felt your mind protest, a rallying cry against your drowsy body. _No! Stay awake! I need to find my friends!_

You did your best to move, though immediately found your arms and legs felt like lead. _Must be the fever,_ you thought drowsily. Whatever illness you had entraping your limbs slowly moved up to your eyes, making them feel like weights as you did your best to resist gravity. You failed to find even the mental effort to protest as you faded into blackness.

You couldn’t tell how much time passed, but through the blackness came the sound of an… engine running poorly? There was a low rumbling, starting and stopping at a seeming random placement, You tried to focus harder, doing your best to wave away the fog of sleep. _Did I fall asleep working on a machine or something?_

Pushing harder against unconsciousness, you realized the sound wasn’t an engine running but… growling?

Well, _that_ woke you up.

The rush of adrenaline was like a bucket of cold water, making your eyes instantly open. You did your best to push yourself into a sitting position, your arms still feeling like they had weights attached. Blinking through bleary eyes, your vision focused enough to make out two skeletal beasts snapping at one another in short, growling sentences that your muffled ears couldn’t quite distinguish.

 _Oh, hey! Neat AU—interesting that their faces kind of look like gaster blasters. I wonder if everyone else—Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and all—look like them too_. You then paused, watching the two have some kind of back-and-forth that your ears were too plugged to hear, your brain pounding with a splitting headache that made the world seem distant. _Why do I almost always seem to run into these two first, though?_

Despite their animalistic forms (and current state of growling), one was clearly a Sans—blue hoodie and all—and the other was clearly a Papyrus. _Odd for them to be arguing, though. I wonder what’s got them so snappy?_

You sat up a little more, and Sans’s stare whipped to you sharply, catching your movements. Feeling the instant simmer on your soul from his glare, realization hit you:

_Oh. They’re arguing about me._

You rubbed your eyes, trying to get the world back into firm focus. _Shit, I must have a really high fever—that’s not good._ You did your best to clear your throat and look as unthreatening as possible. You weren’t certain if your clammy, sweaty appearance would help or hurt you in this.

“H-heya!” you called out as jovially as you could manage. Sans stood, and _dang_ , you weren’t used to a Sans being this tall. It was more than a little foreboding—but, at the same time, your brain instantly wanted to reach for your sketchpad to do a quick doodle. Your hands instinctively reached for it-

_Ohnonono, I left it out in the open to dry._

You felt your stomach drop several meters beneath your feet as you realized, with much dismay, that Sans had it in his large, claw-like hands.

_Well, shit._

Perhaps it was the secondary round of adrenaline boosting your mind, but as you stared at your notepad, the sounds finally became clear enough for you to hear what they were saying.

“-and not only trespassing in our territory, but there are drawings of… of us!” Sans said, gesturing with the sketchbook.

“THE ONE I SAW DID NOT LOOK VERY MUCH LIKE US,” Papyrus countered, before waving his own hand dismissively. “CLEARLY, THIS HUMAN MUST BE VERY GOOD AT IMAGINING THE COOLEST THINGS POSSIBLE! OR, AT LEAST, ALMOST THE COOLEST THINGS POSSIBLE, AS I AM NOT IN THERE YET.”

“pap,” Sans sighed, those great claws delicately massaging temples. “you _are_ the coolest, but-”

“You should let me draw you too!” you said, doing your best to sound confident and unafraid. “My sketchbook wouldn’t be complete without a clearly cool guy like you.”

Papyrus’s eyes began to sparkle, looking especially cute on his canine-like face. Even a little orange tongue was peaking out, only momentarily, in his excitement. “SEE, BROTHER? THIS OBVIOUSLY KNOWLEDGEABLE ARTIST JUST CALLED ME COOL! TRULY, I HAVE BEEN THE LONG-AWAITED MUSE FOR THEIR ULTIMATE MASTERPIECE!”

For most of the AU’s you’d traveled through, calling Papyrus cool was an instant one-two hit to getting the brothers to like you. This Sans, however, merely narrowed his eyes on you. He didn’t seem to buy it.

“you’re in _our_ territory. why?”

You were slightly disjarred by the aggressiveness, but realized that this particular AU must have featured pack mentalities. You instantly drew your legs inward towards your body, partially to fight off your chill, and partially to appear the least threatening possible. _He must be an Alpha. Okay. Brain, think, what am I supposed to do here?_

Your mind didn’t seem to be functioning right, your normally good informational recall faltering under your fever. You decided to stick with what you knew best: This was a Sans. He appreciated honesty, could see through lies, wanted to keep Pap safe. You could work with that.

“I, uh, really didn’t mean to. I’m pretty sure I’m really sick right now; I got caught out in the storm, and, uh, lost members of my pack?” It felt a little odd to include Albert and Allan as your “pack,” but you supposed it was true. Albert had been your dear friend for a long time, and Allan and you had been growing closer by the day. You made a good group.

Papyrus gasped, hands going to his face. “OH NO! SANS, THE HUMAN HAS LOST THEIR PACK! CLEARLY THEY ARE NOT PHYSICALLY TRAINED TO SURVIVE ON THEIR OWN LIKE THE MIGHTY PAPYRUS—WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!”

Sans seemed to be searching your face for signs of deception, but when he could find none, his attention shifted. Clearly, he was trying to find a reason to not trust you. “then what’s with this?” Sans challenged, waving the notebook again. You winced.

“ _Please_ be careful with that. I could explain, but, uh…” Your eyes shifted meaningfully towards Papyrus. In some AU’s, the “Papyrus” of the pair was in on the resets and timelines—but more often than not, he wasn’t. You didn’t want to give spoilers, after all.

It took Sans a moment, but after looking between Papyrus and the drawings, things seemed to click. He relaxed, if only by a hair, before looking thoughtful.

“SANS!” Papyrus called, hands on his hips like a parent ready to scold a child, “CLEARLY THE HUMAN IS IN NEED OF SOME AID! THE ROYAL GUARD MIGHT NOT FORMALLY EXIST NOW THAT WE ARE TOPSIDE, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD CERTAINLY BE FAILING HIS DUTIES AS AMBASSADOR TO MONSTERS IF HE FAILED TO HELP THEM!”

“...right as always, bro,” Sans said, lowering the notebook. “why don’t you try tracking down the rest of their pack?”

“That… might be a little difficult,” you said, scratching the back of your neck. “They’re both small monsters. Like, one the size of a crow, one that can sit comfortably on my shoulder or hand. One has wings, and the other is a little, uh…” -you looked over at Sans- “goopy. It might be hard to find them, especially in this rain.”

“FEAR NOT, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT ONLY AN AMBASSADOR, A MUSE, AND A VERY COOL SKELETON, BUT ALSO THE BEST TRACKER FROM THE UNDERGROUND! I WILL HAVE THEM BACK IN NO TIME!”

“I have no doubt you will,” you said, though that might have been a small lie. You had no idea where they got dropped—while it was probable they were close by, it was possible they weren’t even in this universe with you. “I have sketches of them on pages 6 and 51.”

Sans, to your mild annoyance, flipped to the pages instead of handing the sketchbook back to you. You could tell he was in awe of Allan (what Sans wouldn’t be interested in the ability to get closer to the stars, after all), and visibly bristled at the drawing of Albert. His eyes went back to you, clearly trying to figure you out.

A crack of thunder interrupted this, startling the three of you. You looked back to Papyrus. “Are you sure you want to go out there? It seems dangerous.”

“OF COURSE, HUMAN! I EAT DANGER FOR BREAKFAST!” He then paused, before looking thoughtful. “...WELL, NO. THIS MORNING I ATE OATMEAL. BUT THEY HAD DINOSAURS, WHICH I UNDERSTAND WERE VERY DANGEROUS ANIMALS INDEED! SO, IF THERE ARE ANY DINOSAURS OUT THERE, I WILL BE QUITE PREPARED!”

You were about to protest again, but before you could utter a word he called out a confident “NYEH HEH HEH!” before bounding out on all fours towards the forest.

“He’s going to be okay out there in the rain, right?” you asked, eyes trailing after his image as it was quickly swallowed by darkness. You saw Sans nod from your peripheral as he looked over your drawings.

“of course. he _is_ the best, after all.” Sans flipped through a few pages before letting the cover fall shut. Normally you didn’t love people going through your drawings without permission, but you supposed, as an Alpha, the last thing you’d want to do was bark ( _heheh_ ) at him for it. He then looked up at you. “so, what exactly is going on here, pal?”

You reached into your bag, keeping your movements slow as to show you weren’t trying to pull out a weapon quickly on him. You pulled out your mysterious device, then offered it towards him. He seemed to be the type to get comfortable by tactile exploration—and sure enough, he took it from you, examining it with a combination of sight, touch, and even smell. _Maybe a beastial trait?_

To your great relief, he gave you back your sketchbook, which you immediately clutched to you. Feeling a little more at ease yourself, you leaned back against the bench. “I’m a universe hopper, and I used this to do it. It malfunctioned, though, and I got separated from the people I’m traveling with, Albert and Allan.”

“ _albert_ and _allan_?” he asked, tearing away himself away from his inspection to look at you. “not, y’know…?”

“Gaster?” you supplied. “Yes and no. I mean…” You patted your sketchbook demonstratively. “You saw a lot of you and Pap in here, right? There’s a lot of him out there, too.”

Sans seemed to consider this before nodding, his interest turning back to the device. Your adrenaline now twice-drained, you felt your eyes begin to droop, and you yawned. You felt your chills increase, a light tremor coming to your arms as the wetness of your clothes became apparent. “Dunno if you can help me out with that device, but if you can, it’d get me out of your territory in a flash. I really am sorry to have crashed here; I just saw a safe place, and took it.”

“i can relate,” Sans said offhandedly. You couldn’t keep your eyes open again, and decided that listening to his steady, low voice was okay for now. “when we got topside, it took me forever to find this place, but… as soon as i did, i just felt it was safe. it’s served my bro and i well.”

“Mmm,” you hummed in agreement. You wanted to be awake, especially with how distrustful this Sans was of you, but… you felt a little powerless under the sudden dead weight of your body’s exhaustion.

“hey, you alright there?” came the voice of Sans. You wanted to nod your head, but couldn’t seem to muster the effort. “you’re looking pretty pale there.”

“‘S a fever,” you muttered. “‘M fine.”

You heard him walk up to you. For a bag of bones, your chilled body could still feel the warmth radiating from him as he stood next to you, and you had to will yourself not to instinctually grab out to the warmth. You felt warm, boney digits rest against your forehead. It wasn’t the first time you felt a skeletal hand, but your mind could tell it was odd to have them taper off into points as his claws did. You didn’t mind, though—to your chill, the warmth against your skin was bliss.

“shit!” he hissed. His hands withdrew from you, and you had to choke down a whine at the loss of warmth. “you’re burning up, kid.”

“Are you calling me _hot_?” you teased, giggling to yourself. “Pretty forward there, beasty.”

You were aware, distantly, that he replied. But you felt yourself swept away to unconsciousness, and this time, you didn’t fight it.

  
Your second awakening was much more pleasant than the first. Your head was no longer pounding, and although you could feel sweat left on your skin, you could tell you were no longer actively sweating or freezing. Best of all, you must have found the ideal position on the bench, as your back was no longer aching, and the blankets felt nice and warm-

_Wait. Blankets?_

Your eyes shot open (this time with ease), and you looked around. You found yourself in simultaneously familiar yet new settings; no matter what universe you were in, the boys always seemed to decorate their living room about the same way.

You sat up from the couch with some difficulty, the blankets more wrapped than tucked around you. Wriggling free, you found your strength had returned to your limbs, albeit with a slight ache. _Man. How long was I out for?_

You heard a clattering from the direction you knew to be the kitchen. Certain that you were no longer in any danger (a territorial monster wouldn’t just let you into their home if they thought you were a threat, after all), you got up with confidence and strolled into the kitchen.

To your extreme relief, Papyrus was in there with your two lost friends, the trio standing over a pot in the kitchen.

“Allan! Albert!” you called. Before you could blink, Albert had teleported to your shoulder, and Allan shot his way across the room to you. You gave your two bitties a dear hug, squeezing them to your chest as tightly as you dared. You were worried they’d be upset with you for losing them, but their return hugs seemed as warm as tiny arms (or gloopy appendages) could manage. “I’m so, so sorry I lost you guys, I don’t know what happened-”

“i’d say you’d have a screw loose for not maintaining your device properly, but it was really a frayed wire that did the damage,” came the voice of Sans behind you. Turning around, Sans was standing with the device in hand, offering it towards you.

“You fixed it!” you said, taking it with a thankful grin. “Man, thank you!”

To your surprise, a light dusting of blue came to his cheeks, claws scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well… I might not look like some of… your friends there, but judging by some of the drawings, it looks like we have the same handiness with electronics.”

“Clearly!” you agreed. “This is excellent, Sans, thank you.” You then turned to Papyrus. “And thank you, mighty tracker, for finding my friends! I can’t believe you did it in that storm!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER FAIL AT SUCH AN IMPORTANT MISSION!” Papyrus declared proudly. “AND I AM ALREADY ONTO THE NEXT IMPORTANT MISSION: PASTA PREPARATION!”

You giggled happily, your fingers giving Allan an absentminded brushing over his feathers. You hadn’t realized it until they were gone, but not having them by your side made you feel… incomplete. “Well, thank you, again. I don’t know how to possibly repay you for all you two have done, but at the very least, we’ll get out of your hair-”

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus said, turning to point a slotted spoon in the air. “YOU MUST STAY FOR DINNER! AFTER ALL, IT WAS CLEARLY FATE THAT YOU MEET YOUR ULTIMATE MUSE AND GIVE HIM A HARROWING MISSION TO COMPLETE. NOW, YOU MAY CAPTURE A PORTRAIT OF HIM AT THE HEIGHT OF GLORY!”

You laughed; you had to admit, even with a spoon as a weapon, he did look quite heroic in that pose, and _you_ certainly wouldn’t argue against an opportunity to draw him. You looked to Sans, though, raising your brows in a silent question for permission.

Sans shrugged casually, but sat down at the table, a relaxed (or as relaxed as one could look with a mouth full of sharp teeth) smile on his face. You supposed that was as solid of an affirmative as you could get.

“I couldn’t have had a better idea myself.”

You sketched multiple drawings as Papyrus cooked and chatted with your companions.The five of you sat down to a dinner, Papyrus serving you, himself, and Sans normal-sized plates, and your bitties on teacup saucers. Once the spaghetti was doled out, Papyrus returned to the fridge instead of sitting down. You watched him pull out two massive, raw steaks. It didn’t look like normal beef, either. He set them down, right on top of the piles of spaghetti in front of himself and Sans.

“VOILA! CERVO E SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus announced proudly. “OR, DEER AND SPAGHETTI!”

“You’re… going to eat it just like that?” you asked with interest, eyeing the two slabs of meat. Sans’s cut even had a bone in it. He shrugged again.

“oh, you’re right. hold on.” A ketchup bottle was suddenly levitating past your face into his hand. He dumped the contents onto it. “there we go.”

You stared for a beat longer before giving a shrug. “Hey, whatever works. Bone appetite.”

Sans gave a pleased chuckle as Papyrus groaned. Sans’s hands then moved as if to pick up the meat, before he caught your your eyes, then altered course for his fork. You instantly felt bad; why should anyone be ashamed of the way they eat?

“Hey, by all means, eat as you normally do. Trust me,” you said, a flash of a… less savory universe coming to the forefront of your mind, “after certain things I’ve seen, not much could throw me.”

Sans nodded, seeming pleased, but hesitant. You focused back in on your sketch, but noticed him staring at you as he tentatively picked up the meat by his hands and took a bite. After you failed to react, he eased, chomping away happily at his meat. Papyrus and the bitties were already eating full-force, and as you sketched out your final drawing, you took a few bites here and there yourself.

By the time dinner was done, you’d made your way through about half the plate, while the rest had cleaned off theirs fully. Papyrus called your attention to this.

“HUMAN! DID… DID YOU NOT LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S FOOD?”

You looked up from your drawing with alarm. In your travels, you’d developed an iron stomach from the amount of undercooked or charred pasta you’d eaten, but his was surprisingly good. You shook your head quickly.

“No! No, I-”

He then looked aghast. “OH! I KNOW—YOU MUST STILL BE FEELING ILL!” You opened your mouth to explain, but Papyrus shot an unexpected lecturing look at Sans. “SANS, I TOLD YOU THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO HEAL HER! HEALING MAGIC IS ONE OF MY MANY AMAZING SKILLS!”

“I was healed?” you asked. _No wonder I felt better so quickly_. “But if it wasn’t you, then who?”

A bright hue on Sans’s face ratted him out instantly. You were surprised, if not touched. He sunk in his seat, and you gave him a warm smile before turning to Papyrus. “I’m sorry for not eating, Pap. It was really good! I was just busy drawing. Just give me… two seconds.”

Your hands quickly returned to your book, finalizing some details before you signed it. You then carefully tore it from its perforated edge and handed it over to the taller skeleton. “I know it really doesn’t make up for all you guys have done, but I think my greatest masterpiece should go to you.”

Papyrus stared at it for a moment before his eyes glistened, his hand coming up to his face as he flushed. “OH! HUMAN! AS HEROIC AS I ACTED TODAY, THIS IS STILL A ONE-OF-A-KIND MASTERPIECE! I DON’T… I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN ACCEPT THIS!”

The drawing was of you all—Papyrus, Sans, your bitties and even yourself—sitting at the table, enjoying your meals. You were incredibly pleased he liked it as much as he did.

“That’s alright, Pap,” you assured. Sans had come around Papyrus to look, surprising you that he had bothered to get up to view it. “We’ll just call it a trade.”

You and your bitties cleaned up, and before long, it was time to say goodbye. Papyrus, unsurprisingly, offered you a hug as you stood at the door, his grip surrounding and warm. It was the offer from Sans that surprised you, his hold a little stiff but nonetheless present.

“Thank you guys again, for all you did,” you said sincerely, shrugging your bag (with sketchbook safe inside) onto your shoulder. Papyrus nodded happily.

“OF COURSE! AND, IF NEXT TIME YOU FIND YOURSELF AROUND, PLEASE STOP BY! WE CAN ARRANGE TO HAVE YOUR NEXT GREATEST MASTERPIECE MADE!”

You looked to Sans, figuring he wouldn’t be so keen on the idea. To your surprise, he nodded in agreement, hands in his pockets. He then winked at you.

“you might’ve seemed a little _sketchy_ at first, but things have _drawn_ to a happy conclusion-”

“SANS!”

Sans chuckled, grinning wide, before looking at you warmly. “you’re welcome in our territory next time around, kid. see ya then.”

“See ya,” you agreed resolutely. Allan and Albert made their way to your shoulder, and with a final wave, you bid your new friends goodbye as you moved onto your next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one-shot, so I apologize if the length was unusual or anything. Again, please check out the works of those mentioned, and I really hoped you all liked it!


End file.
